Nowadays, for the convenience of installation and transportation, many components are generally installed into various modules in advance during the mass production of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). For example, a backlight module is constructed by backlight sources and a diffuser plate, and so forth.
With the increase of demands for display devices, the technological development of backlight modules becomes important day by day in recent years, wherein conventional structures of LCD modules in the market generally use an integral design or a separate design. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a LCD module having a separate-type backlight module according to one embodiment of a traditional technology is illustrate, wherein the LCD module comprises a module frame 10, a liquid crystal panel 20, a housing 30, an optical film assembly 40, a back plate 50 and etc., wherein a plurality of components including the housing 30, the optical film assembly 40 and the back plate 50 construct the separate-type backlight module. However, the housing 30 of the separate-type backlight module is constructed by a pair of first housing strips 31 and a pair of second housing strips 32, all of which are disposed on four sides of the backlight module, so that the housing 30 has too many components and too complicated structures, the installation thereof costs too much manpower and time. In addition, the structure of the separate-type backlight module considerably uses the housing 30, and the size and material of the housing 30 of the backlight module is increased with the diversity of types and sizes of LCD panels. However, various first housing strips 31 and second housing strips 32 of the housings 30 with different sizes can not be shared. Thus, for fabricating these first housing strips 31 and second housing strips 32 of housings 30, new molds must be continuously developed. As a result, the material of the first housing strips 31 and the second housing strips 32 of the housings 30 and the manufacture cost of the backlight module are increased. Meanwhile, when the development cost and time of the backlight module is increased, the material management complexity of the first housing strips 31 and the second housing strips 32 of the housings 30 is also raised.
As a result, the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display module, a backlight module and a back plate thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.